Emannuel Adler
Seizing the Middle Ground: Constructivism in World Politics ab Seite 334 "The above": *Konstruktivisten sind nicht blind für Ideen des Fortschritts internationaler Beziehungen oder kümmern sich nicht darum, die Welt zu verbessern - tun sie sehr wohl, aber: #Fortschritt basiert nicht auf dem, was Theoretiker sagen, sondern was politische Akteure tun #Fortschritt geschieht durch Neudefinition von Identitäten und Interessen der Akteure #Fortschritt ist unvermeidlich über universelle, normative Ideen, auch, wenn ihre Bedeutung von Zeit zu Zeit und von Ort zu Ort variieren >>> eine konstruk. Theorie von Fortschritt in IB eröffnet einen besseren, pragmatischeren und maßgebliche Alternative als kritische Theorien *K. mischt "verstehen" und "erklären" um einen soziologischen wissenschaftlichen Ansatz zu IB zu schaffen *K. kann MEHR und nicht weniger als andere wissenschaftliche Ansätze: er beinhaltet nämlich noch eine Vielzahl von interpretativen Methoden (z.B. Erzählungen und beschriebene "Geschichten") des soziokognitiven Prozesses um kollektive Meinungen, Identitäten von Akteuren und der Substanz von politischen Interessen auf die Spur zu kommen *gibt auch Uneinigkeit im Lager der Konstruktivisten - die Diversität von Ansätzen INNERHALB des K. reflektiert die Uneinigkeit in bestimmten Punkten *K. lässt sich in vier Untergruppen aufteilen: #Modernisten = moderne, standardisierte Methoden müssen neben interpretiven Methoden nicht ausgeschlossen werden #Jene, die Einsichten des intern. Rechts/Gesetzes und der Rechtswissenschaft benutzen, um deren Einfluss auf IB zu zeigen. Zudem wird betont, dass historischer Wandel nicht an einem oder mehreren Faktoren gemessen werden kann, sondern nur durch Analyse von Vermutungen #Jene, welche die Bedeutung von narrativem Wissen betonen #Jene, die sich auch gern an den Methoden der Postmodernisten bedienen *K. hat nichts damit zu tun, dass alles sich in Frieden und Harmonie auflöst, aber alles ist irgendwie wozial konstruiert - auch Krieg etc. - K. will nur die Realitäten all dieser sozialen Konstrukte überwachen, egal ob "gut" oder "böse" *Macht spielt eine wichtige Rolle in der Konstruktion von sozialer Realität *Macht = nicht nur die Mittel haben, seine Meinung anderen aufzuzwingen, sondern auch die Autorität, die geteilten Meinungen zu bestimmen, welche die Identitäten, Interessen und Praktiken von Staaten ausmachen! *denn: soziale Realität hat etwas damit zu tun, Meinungen und Funktionen auf physische Objekte zu übertragen, die bisher keine hatten, die Fähigkeit die Spielregeln festzulegen...oO *demnach: starke Verbindung zwischen Wissen und Macht, Wissen ist aber nur selten Wertneutral *K. ist die Mitte, weil er Wissen und Macht als Teil von der Erklärung integriert, wo Interessen überhaupt herkommen *Nationale Interessen sind intersubjektive Einigungen über das, was benötigt wird, um Macht, Einfluss und Vermögen zu fördern, was gebraucht wird um politische Prozesse zu überleben etc. *K. zeigt also wie nationale Interesse geboren werden, wie sie den Status allgemeiner politischer Einigungen erzielen und wie solche Einigungen (understandings) politisch durch den politischen Prozess selektiert werden Konstruktivistische Dynamik: Kognitive Evolution *alle erklären immer was passiert und was für Alternativen es gegeben hätte: Man muss aber auch erklären, WIE und WARUM Menschen und Akteure so gehandelt haben, wie sie gehandelt haben! *wir müssen wissenm wie kognitive und institutionelle Varianten zuerst aufgetreten sind und wie sie sich selbst verbreitet und etabliert haben = Theorie der kognitiven Evolution *kognitive Evolution #sagt, der Weg, wie soziale Fakten etabliert werden, ist wichtig um den Weg zu erklären, wie sie ihren Einfluss gebrauchen: #ist an den Wurzeln von sozialen oder institutionellen Fakten interessiert (z.B. Identitäten, Interessen, Praktiken und Institutionen) #bedeutet, dass zu jeder Zeit in der Geschichte institutionelle oder soziale Fakten sozial konstruiert sind, durch kollektive Einigungen der physischen und sozialen Welt #ist der Prozess der Innovation, inländischer und internationaler Vermischung, politischer Selektion und effektiver Institutionalisierung, die intersubjektive Einigungen kreiren auf denen Interessen, Praktiken und Verhalten von Staaten basieren *erst wenn Werte anerkannt werden, etablieren sie sich: früher gab es keinen Grund für Waffenkontrollen, heute ist es selbstverständlich geworden - oder auch Demokratie wird zunehmend wichtiger, weil sie Teil vieler Identitäten geworden ist und die Leute sich darüber definieren *damit Sachen als selbstverständlich genommen werden, müssen sie #als Teil der natürlichen Ordnung angesehen werden #nicht die effizienteste Institutionen werden als natürlich angesehen, sondern die, die sich als erfolgreich herausstellen, wenn es darum geht, kollektive Meinungen und Funktionen in physische Realität umzusetzen #institut. Fakten müssen mit Macht hinterlegt sein, nur wenn sie Autorität haben, können sie Legitimität und Vertrauen bekommen #ist eine kontinuierliche rationale Institutionalisierung einer Tradition, welche das verstehen der Realität verbessert #politische Selektion wird eine Funktion dessen, was kollektiv als "besser" oder "schlechter" betrachtet wird - was politische Führer sehen oder nicht sehen hängt von kollektiven normativen und kausalen Einigungen darüber ab, was gebraucht wird #institu. Probleme werden dann prominent, wenn Leute sich kollektiv eines Problems in praktischer Hinsicht bewusst werden #institut. Fakten tauchen kollektiv sowohl aus Sozialisationsprozessen und aus politischen und diplomatischen Prozessen ab 'Agenda konstruktivistischer Nachforschungen' *K. erweitert unser Verstehen der Beziehung zwischen wissensch. Wissen und IB Ergebnissen mit dem Argument, dass IB sozial konstruiert sind *hilft zu verstehen, wie sich Transformationen von Identitäten, Interessen und Praktiken politischer Akteure vollziehen (kann auch empirisch dokumiert werden!) *die Mitgliedschaft eines Staates in einer Gemeinschaft ist nicht nur von seiner äußeren Identität abhängigm sondern auch von seinen inneren Charakteristiken und Praktiken *internationale Organisationen können Staaten und Gesellschaften ermutigen, sich selbst als Part einer Region vorzustellen *Kommunikation spielt eine wichtige Rolle *Krieg ist ebenfalls sozial konstruiert und hat viel damit zu tun, was Menschen mit Krieg in Verbindung bringen (z.B. kollektive Idee von Reichtung und Ruhm) *K. können zeigen wie und ob Veränderungen in nuklearer Technologie und Werten helfen können, um eine anti - Kriegs Identität zu etablieren und Kriegs - Vorbeugung zu nationalen Interessen und Strategien zu machen *demokratischer Frieden handelt von historischer Entwicklung und verbreitet eine liberale intersubjektive Identität in Teilen der Welt, die Zeichen für andere Staaten setzt *K. ist sehr wohl eine dynamische Theorie!